


Sochi Sorrows

by nefarious_irusu



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Comfort, Crying, Drunk Katsuki Yuuri, Emotional, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotions, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Men Crying, One Shot, Post-Sochi 2014 Winter Olympics, Pre-Canon, Pre-Relationship, Random & Short, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 00:23:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18435194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nefarious_irusu/pseuds/nefarious_irusu
Summary: Hesitantly, he asked, “have you ever been in love before?”





	Sochi Sorrows

“Are you crying?”

Viktor didn't wipe his eyes, and did nothing to cover up the tears tracking down his cheeks and pattering onto the lap of his joggers. “Yeah,” he whispered. “So why don't you leave me to it?”

“What's wrong?” The teen ventured, stepping closer as if crossing a minefield.

Viktor shook his head. “You wouldn't understand.”

“Because I'm just a kid?” There was a hint of bitterness in his tone as he crashed onto the bench next to Viktor. “I'm almost fifteen,” Yuri argued.

Viktor shrugged. “It doesn't have anything to do with age,” he muttered. Hesitantly, he asked, “have you ever been in love before?”

The question must have taken Yuri off guard, because he was silent for a moment. “Like in a boyfriend-girlfriend kind of way?”

Viktor nodded. “Or a boyfriend-boyfriend kind of way.”

“You're gay?”

“Bi.”

“Whatever.” Yuri sighed, kicking his sneaker, which had somehow left his foot and fell to the floor. “No, I haven't.”

Viktor hummed, sniffing away the reminisce of his tears. 

“Is that why you're crying? Were you in a relationship or something?”

Viktor shook his head, a soft laugh escaping him. “Quite the opposite, I guess.” He stared off at the row of lockers in front of them. “Sometimes I think I'm destined to either be alone or be with someone fake. Someone who only likes me for money or popularity.”

Yuri was chewing on his lower lip when Viktor glanced at him. He immediately regretted trying to take solace in the teen, and burdening him with problems that were over his head.

“I'm sorry,” he murmured. “I shouldn't be complaining to you like this.” He waved towards the locker room doors. “You should go back to practice before Yakov misses you.”

Yuri's hand met Viktor's with untold fervor, clutching tightly. Viktor's eyes widened at the contact, glancing at Yuri's steadily reddening cheeks. “I think you'll find someone who loves you for who you are,” he managed. “You aren't so bad, deep down, you know…”

Viktor squeezed Yuri's hand, nodding. “I've had people use me before. It's painful.”

Yuri chewed on his lip. “I know. It makes it hard to trust anyone else.”

“Exactly. Because you think that if you open up… you'll just get used again.”

“And then you think, ‘if I don't ever let anyone in, I'll be lonely like this forever’.”

“I thought you said you'd never experienced love,” Viktor finally said.

Yuri shrugged, their fingers remaining intertwined. “Not romantic love, but… I get what you're feeling. With family love, and friend love.”

“I'm not going to hurt you, Yuri,” Viktor whispered. “Thank you for opening up to me. I feel less alone.”

“Yeah,” Yuri mumbled, shrugging again.

“Do you remember Katsuki Yuuri, from Sochi?”

Yuri wrinkled his nose at the memory, almost making Viktor chuckle. “The drunk who was hanging all over you at the banquet?”

Viktor nodded, though those weren't the words he would describe Yuuri with. “I felt more alive dancing with him that night than I have in years.”

Yuri pondered that for a moment before asking, “you love him?”

Viktor shrugged. “I think I could. He never called me, though. I left him my number.”

Yuri shrugged in return, knocking shoulders with Viktor. “There will be other banquets.”

Viktor sighed. “I guess there will.”

"Do you feel any better?" Hesitant, unsure. Viktor rarely heard Yuri sound like that.

He nodded, forcing a smile onto his face. Not the kind he plastered on for media and television hosts, but the kind he reserved for friends. "I do. Thank you for talking to me, Yuri."

The teenager scoffed, standing up and straightening. "Yeah, well don't expect me to be nice now! I just… didn't want to be blamed for your blubbering, that's all."

Viktor smiled even wider. "Of course; I understand," he played along.

Yuri fumed, stomping his foot on the ground. "Let's get back on the ice."


End file.
